


skasmooch

by mallowminseok



Category: SHINee
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, jackhyun??, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallowminseok/pseuds/mallowminseok
Summary: The concert started and as soon as the curtains opened he searched for the balcony where JAck would be sitting and there he was: wearing a graphic tee and glasses perched low on his nose. His long greasy hair tucked under a black duck bill hat and a beard on his cheeks. Jonghyun felt the butterflies in his stomach begin to do a mosh pit at the sight of the portly rock legend.





	skasmooch

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry  
> please go read my other stuff this isnt worth it

They first met in the airport. Jonghyun was surprised to see such a tall heavy set man (with absolutely horrid fashion) stride confidently towards him. Initially he thought the man was another crazed fan and he immediately had his guard up, brown eyes searching helplessly for his manager for his manager.

  
It was then that out of the strangers thin pale lips bordered by the darkest mustache Jonghyun had ever seen he uttered, “Are you a rockstar?” He Proceeded to play the ai guitar and make some noises for emphasis. Jonghyun couldn't help but find it endearing.

  
During their short stay at the airport terminal Jonghyun had become somewhat acquainted with the man who introduced himself as THE Jack Black. Soon the two eventually had to part ways due to their own schedules and when JAck smiled widely at him and shoved his hand in front of Jonghyun the shorter took it gladly.

  
What he wasn’t expecting was the burning hot feeling that coursed through his arm at their touch, or the longing for Jack to stay long after he had already gone.

  
Turns out Jack had come to Korea for an episode of Infinite Challenge and Jonghyun made sure to watch the entire episode as soon as it came out. HE felt his heart flutter every time the man spoke with his gravelly high pitched voice and laughed longer than he should at all o the man's jokes.

  
He didn’t want to admit it, but he had developed the biggest crush on MR.Black.  
When he discovered that Jack had left Korea almost as soon as they finished shooting his heart sank down to the earth's core. He found himself longing to see jack in person once more and holed himself in his room streaming hours upon hours of JAck’s entire career.

  
About half a year had past and Jonghyun still was hung up on him. His members grew more and more annoyed as he droned on and on about JAck this and JAck that. Eventually Kibum had had enough and snapped. The man talked to Lee Soo Man about perhaps holding a Shinee world in the us and the ceo reluctantly agreed.

  
Jonghyun was head over heels, the only thing in his mind being about how he was going to see Jack again. He called JAck’s agency and sent them vip tickets for the Dallas concert.

  
After that all he had left to do was wait and practice. The practice room had become his new home as he spent all his time perfecting his performance on the off chance that JAck might see him. That Jack might clap his hands and squeal. That he might share glances and give a signature wink.

  
The months melted into days which dripped into hours and the concert had finally gone underway. He had been staring at his reflection in the dressing room mirror for quite some time before Minho patted his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. Kibum watched haughtily, proud of himself and of what he had done for the older male. Taemin giggled along with Jinki on the other side of the dressing room.

  
The concert started and as soon as the curtains opened he searched for the balcony where JAck would be sitting and there he was: wearing a graphic tee and glasses perched low on his nose. His long greasy hair tucked under a black duck bill hat and a beard on his cheeks. Jonghyun felt the butterflies in his stomach begin to do a mosh pit at the sight of the portly rock legend.

  
When JAck finally spotted him the other man laughed and waved.

Jonghyun felt a burst of energy course through his veins and he performed the rest of the night perfectly never letting his eyes leave Jack who had watched him intently since the beginning. Once the concert as over with the group did the hi-touch and then the group photo Jack had been waiting almost an hour by then and Jonghyun felt sorry for keeping him waiting.

  
When Jack walked through the door he felt tears spring up in his eyes and he ran to go give the man a hug. His short arms barely reaching around. He felt Jack place a hand on his head and rub it soothingly.

  
His voice was low when he finally whispered, “You looked great out there rockstar.”

  
Jonghyun looked up into the mans squinty eyes and whispered back a faint “I missed you Jack. I- I’ve,” He paused biting his lip and allowing the warmth of jack's stomach press against his chest, the rise and fall relaxing him instantly.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you something jack”

  
Jack cocked his head to the side “What is it Junction?”

  
Jonghyun felt his cheeks warm at the nicknam. “I love you Jack.”

  
Jack laughed and placed his finger and thumb on Jonghyun's chin tilting it up.

  
“I love you too man.” He licked his lips and stared at Jonghyun’s parted ones as well before muttering out:

  
“I’m gonna skasmooch you now”

  
And they did.

**Author's Note:**

> im not actually sorry tho


End file.
